


Known You My Whole Life

by Cadbberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, McHanzo Reverse Bang 2018, Misunderstandings, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadbberry/pseuds/Cadbberry
Summary: Soul Mates, when you touch, it creates a bond that lasts for all of time. No matter which life this is, you will find each other once more and those memories, while lost forever, pass on with each time that bond comes together. So will these bonds become one?





	Known You My Whole Life

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on the art by http://nowherebearart.tumblr.com/ Please check them out as this is a collab piece! http://nowherebearart.tumblr.com/post/177395893281/title-know-you-my-whole-life-rating-ga-tags They drew the wonderful art and I wrote the story for McHanzo Reverse Bang 2018!

**Friday, February 2nd, 2018 9:00 PM**  
  
It was supposed to be going out for drinks on Friday nights at Talon- the local pub run by some red-headed woman who creeps patrons out if she shows up. But these nights are just for Jesse McCree, the cowboy who never has seen a horse, and Genji, the anime obsessed weeb who was going to school from abroad. After a long week of working and schooling, they usually unwind with a few drinks and a lot of banter.  
  
Instead, the scruffy older man sat at the bar, alone, drinking his beer and certainly not his first drink of the night. He grumbled under his breath, running a calloused hand through his chestnut locks, “Where the hell is Genji…” Slipping his phone from his pocket, 9:42 PM, Genji was over two hours late and Jesse had work in the morning, 5 in the morning to be exact, there was no way he could stay out much longer and not need a pulse bomb espresso from Lena.  
  
Jesse called his friend once more, the shit-eating grin of his ID photo making him want to just scream in frustration. The dial tone started, beep… beep… beep… as the door to the pub swung open dramatically, he heard it, some music that his friend’s roommate was working, Genji’s favorite song. Turning his head, he saw the glimpse of green- the student had finally arrived. “JESSE!” The young Japanese kid shouted across the pub, running across the bar. “Akande, my man, can I get a Dragonblade, but keep it a bit light please, test on Monday.”  
  
The strong barkeep laughed a little, “Of course Genji, extra green tea good?” He asked, Genji had created the drink when their other bartender, a woman known for always getting into mischief and being close ties with Joe-Jesse McCree, had let him behind the bar and since then it had been a signature Talon drink. The over-enthusiastic student gave him a quick nod, plopping down next to Jesse.  
  
“Where the hell have you been Genj, I’m already a few in, and I gotta get going, work in the morning, you know I had to take early shifts.” Jesse shook his head and picked up his hat. You’re payin’ for you though, I am tight strapped for rent already to pay for your late ass this week.” Jesse grumbled at Genji. As he started to get up, the ridiculous spurs on his boots jingling, dressed up like a city cowboy they always said, Genji grabbed his arm quickly.  
  
“Come on Jess, I’m sorry, my brother just got into town from Japan, and I needed to make sure he settled in alright at his new apartment. Hanamura is nothing like Los Angeles, you know how those kinds of change feel. I got drinks tonight, you just go be an old man and sleep at 10 PM. See you next week, with him, play nice then, okay?” Genji asked, giving Jesse the biggest puppy dog eyes, eliciting a loud groan from the older man. “Alright alright Genj, I forgive you, today. See ya next week,” He ruffled the younger man’s hair as he headed out of the bar, giving the barkeep a nod. “Put my drinks on his tab Akande.” The large muscular man gave him a thumbs up as he moseyed out the door, placing down the bright green beverage in front of Genji.  
  
**Saturday, February 3rd, 2018 8:09 AM**  
  
Jesse had been late before, but this morning had been rough. To start, he woke up late for his opening shift. He couldn’t find his work pants and had to put on some old jeans with paint stains, Lena’s least favorite for him to wear at work. To top it all off, Jesse’s car wouldn’t start and he had to wake up grumpy Mr. Winston to help him jump-start his car. Getting the store open at 6 AM, his boss was upset with him, to say the least. So when the line was out the door for coffee, he got every complaint to his face how they opened late and how, how angry people were. Jesse was just tired, what a bad day so far.  
  
He thought it could get better as it got later in the morning, the flow slowing a little as many people started the average 8 AM shift. After 2 Pulse Bombs, he was still so tired. Orders turned into fuzz, but at least Sombra, well that’s what she liked to be called this month, Olivia, Sombra, it swapped often, had come in to cheer him up. His manic purple haired hacker sister usually came out to get a coffee in the morning, it was a good pick me up to see her out of her room. It was honestly his favorite park of work, just delivering this coffee to his baby sister. “Somb-” He started to call out her name before he felt it, the collision before the burn.  
  
“Oof!” A voice grunted as there was a splash, a shatter, and then the thump of a body hitting the floor. “Chikushou!” The sharp Japanese words rang out in the silence of the coffee shop. “Ass hole.” Jesse looked up, stunned as he saw a top knot storming away, confused as he sat in a puddle of burning hot coffee on the floor. There was no sensation before he felt the burn, leaping up and huffing in pain, he knew those two cups of steaming hot liquid would certainly leave a mark on his caramel skin.  
  
Sombra came gliding over, “¡No le saques!” She called after the man who had stormed off before offering a napkin wad to Jesse to help pat him dry. “Are you okay Jess?” She asked, offering him a hand up. Jesse took her hand and hefted himself up with a hiss, feeling the burns start to set.  
  
The cowboy shook his head and sighed, glass shattered on the floor, a puddle of coffee, a mess Lena was not going to be happy about. He let Sombra help attempt to dry some of the coffee stairs but the damage was done. “‘M fine, no need to worry, just a little spatter.” Jesse offered with a rather fake smile, too perfect for her brother. She shook her head and continued to pat him down, muttering curses in Spanish. Jesse was just wondering who that man was, couldn’t even offer him a hand up, apologize, nothing.  
  
“Jesse, is everything okay? O-oh what happened here.” A chipper young voice asked, Lena, zipping into view to see the scene. Looking around at the mess the manager just shook her head. “Alright, I will clean this up, go on to the back and clean up Love, alright?”  
  
Jesse just nodded at her, “See ya after work Som.” He waved at her as the two women conversed with each other about what happened. Walking to the back, getting an ice pack and sitting down in the break room, he just had to sit and wait for what Lena would say.

After 20 minutes of rubbing an ice pack on his burns, Lena came to the back, “Look, Jesse, I know today was a fluke. You just head home and rest up alright, if you need to see someone for the burns, let me know. Accidents happen, alright? Don’t worry.” She said with a smile, but a pity behind her eyes.

“Lena, you know I can’t-” Jesse started but Lena cut him off. “Go home Jesse, it’s alright, I won’t dock your pay none. Now go on.” She stood him up and lead him out the back door. “Come in tomorrow on time please, can’t be opening late again.” Lena tutted before closing the door leaving a stunned Jesse outside. Today couldn’t get worse.

 **Sunday, February 4th, 2018 5:32 PM**  
  
Yesterday had been pretty bad, today would be different, he was on time, work went smooth enough and Lena was able to send him out right on time. 5 PM, there was no way he could make it to the store and still pay rent, so instead, it was a walk to the nearest fast food place for dinner. Jesse was in a good mood, today was going to be good, that was how he felt until he bumped shoulders with someone, their two jackets clashing, blood red and midnight blue. “Hey, pendejo watch where you’re goin- You!” Jesse growled as he turned around, that top knot looked too familiar. “You got a problem, always running into people and not apologizing.”

The other man turned around, his nose scrunched up, the piercing in his nose glimmering in the cloud cover. “I am uncertain what you are talking about, you ran into me.” He said stiffly, even though he was not the tallest man, shorter than Jesse by a few inches, he stood tall and powerful. Jesse huffed a laugh at his reply, glaring down at the man, though his cold gaze cut his attempt in half. “And please if you wish to yell at people, try to identify them correctly.”

Shaking his head and chuckled, “I remember seein’ that jacket and your top knot bustling away after spilling your entire drink down my front and burnin' me somethin’ fierce, hijo de puta.” Jesse quipped, crossing his arms.

Topknot looked rather confused, “I do not understand your words if you wish to insult me, say it to my face, coward.” He growled, an underlying accent to his words, shoving Jesse back a few inches, raring the larger man to grab him by the front of his jacket. He moved to completely escape Jesse’s grasp when he noticed a quick moving green vest coming up behind Jesse, bigger than him too.

Her badge glimmered as she separated the two and stood between them. “Hello, I am Officer Orisa of the County Sherrif’s Office, I have been called about a public dispute.” She said simply and heavily accented as well, the town was one of diversity after all. Her tone overly cheerful for the situation at hand. “Now, I am going have to ask both of you to continue on your way or face the justice system for disturbing the peace of my nice neighborhood.” The deep mocha of her skin tinted with a quick slight red from her rush over to their fight.

Jesse shook his head, “We ain’t fightin' nothing Miss Orisa, just talkin’. No need to worry none.” He quickly explained.

Topknot rolling his eyes at Jesse’s attempt to clear his name, he backed up, bowing slightly to Orisa. “My apologies Officer Orisa, I will not start a dispute here again.” He said firmly and that at least got a grin out of the police officer.

Offering her smile to the both of them, she patted Topknot’s back, “Alrighty sir, you are free to go. Please have a lovely day.” She said, watching the dragon print pant man walk off. “And you, Mr. McCree, I like your coffee, don’t give me a reason that leaves me unable to get it.”

Jesse mumbled softly but nodded, “Of course ma’am, you have a mighty good day now and tell Efi I say hi.” He waved as he walked off. Jesse deflated as That was twice in two days that this mystery man got him in trouble. He was starting to get frustrated with being a punching bag and god did Jesse want to know that guys name, he was handsome but what good is a handsome asshole. At least that is what the cowboy had to tell himself.  
  
**Monday, February 5th, 2018 10:42 AM**  
  
Jesse got a day off a week, Mondays, he had no clue why Lena decided on those days but he wouldn’t complain. But usually, he would go out to his parents place out in the suburbs and help out around their house since Jack was blind a bat and Gabe had a few wounds from his time in the military which made it hard to function like he used to. This offer of help from Jesse all started after an emergency room trip with Jack after he tried to hang a photo… turns out a hammer and a nail are difficult to use and to this day no one knows how he got the nail through his hand. Jack was banned from the toolbox after that, though he refutes the event ever happened.  
  
So, today, Mr. Grumpypants Gabriel wanted to re-secure some of the planks from the patio awning which meant Jesse was sent off to the local hardware store. This wasn’t unusual, he went off with Gabe’s veteran’s ID for that good discount and a wad of cash to get the supplies before he spent all day helping them fix the little things. Parking his truck, Jesse entered the hardware store while grabbing a basket, enjoying the cool rush of air and the smell of a hard day’s work ahead. Jesse floated over to the bolts and nuts section to get some little things. Tossing them into his basket, he moved over to look at more wood boards, the colors never mattered since Gabe would always paint over them and Jack couldn’t see the colors, so just whatever was a good quality chunk of wood, he went with.  
  
He was comparing two pieces of lumber when he felt the tap on his back. “Excuse me, do you know where I can find the couplings.” A heavily accented voice requested.  
  
Jesse groaned softly, this happened often, if you were in flannel and looked like you knew what you were doing, you often become the go-to person if they can’t find any workers buzzing around. “Look, pardner, it’s on aisle 9, third shelf from the bottom, but next time find a worker, I don’t much like being bothered.” He drawled, selecting his wood piece and turning around. Topknot had managed to find himself wiggling into Jesse’s personal life now. “You. Can’t ya learn to leave a fella alone? Sorry Topknot, I ain’t some customer service pawn, find help yourself.” Jesse growled, starting to walk away.  
  
“My name is Hanzo, please, I am new to the country, I don’t know what your problem is with me, and I just want to fix my sink but I don’t know what I am doing.” The now known Hanzo pleaded, he sounded tired and frustrated and Jesse had a soft spot.

With a heavy sigh, he nodded, “Alright Hanzo, come on, let’s see what you need.” Jesse said wavering the man over and taking him to the proper isle. “Here, these are what you need. Alright?”

Hanzo got down and picked the proper size up, nodding, “Thank you very much Mr... What is your name, I did not catch it before.” He requested, Jesse, giving him a side eye.

“Jesse.” He said simply, shifting his supplies, “Alrighty, well good luck with your sink.” The cowboy said starting off.

Hanzo smiled a little, “Thank you, how you said, pardner.” He said simply, the word not exactly rolling off of his tongue.

The attempt just making Jesse cringe and the creeping feeling of those who have mocked him sneaking back into his heart. “Don’t sass me.” He huffed out, storming off leaving behind the confused foreigner who was unsure what he did wrong. America was so confusing and were people always this touchy in Japan and he never noticed.

 **Tuesday, February 6th, 2018 8:48 PM**  
  
Jesse couldn’t take it anymore, this week had been so rotten, he was tired, that Hanzo guy was at his work again- thankfully drama free- and he needed to vent. At this hour only one guy was up, Genji. The dial tone rang and he plopped down on his bed, sipping a beer in his shanty apartment. Jesse laid back, groaning as there was finally a pickup tone, “Hello? Jesse? Are you okay?”

“Genj, holy shit, this week is the worstttt. It’s been such a damn rough week.” He whined, eliciting a relieved sigh from Genji.

Genji clicked his tongue, “What did we talk about with the random calls Jesse, you scare me without a warning.” He berated before sitting back to listen as Jesse complained about this foreign guy with a top knot who was just ruining his life.

“And he spilled all over me, I had to go home and fume all damn day. Lena was so tired after and I couldn’t make it up to her since she won’t let me work more!” He sketched calmly as Jesse let it out, the run-ins with this Hanzo all week that just seemed to frustrate him to no end. Sometimes it was better to let the older man get it all out or run out of steam trying. Jesse huffed out angrily, “And then he had the balls to imitate me!” He started his last story as he heard a slam on the other end of the line. “Genj you ok-” He started getting cut off by a frustrated shout in Japanese.

“Woah Woah Woah Anija, what is the matter?” Genji called over the line, the sound getting quieter as his voice seemed to get further from the phone. Soft muttering in Japanese squeaking through the line. “Come on Hanzo, English, we promised to speak it here.” Hanzo? Like the guy, he was complaining about… oh, Genji was going to kick his ass. Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose and swore colorfully in Spanish. Hanzo sighed, “I keep getting into trouble, the customs here don’t make sense and I can’t take it anymore Genji, I am going back to Japan. This place is too much.” He said simply.

The sound of someone moving around the room, “One more chance Anija, I promise, it gets better, the first week is always the roughest.” Jesse was just cringing, he had been such an ass to make this guy want to uppin' leave the country. He couldn’t intrude more, that was personal, hanging up Jesse chugged the rest of the beer.

“I can fix this…” Pulling up the texting app Jesse typed out a message, slamming the device down and moving to the shower. A ping across town broke the frustration in Genji’s room. Hanzo was slumped down the floor rubbing his temples. Genji shook his head and moved to the bed and picked up his phone. _‘Give him my number. I can fix this- JM’_

With a small smile he turned the phone off, “Look Anija, I have someone who would like to meet you, give the city one last chance, please. I couldn’t see you go back to the family business, you know it tears you apart.” Genji asked softly, getting on the floor with him.

Hanzo smiled slightly and nodded, “Okay okay, one more chance… I don’t want to go back to big business, I never felt so lifeless. I just want to tattoo in peace…”

Genji listed off a string of numbers. “Text him, I am sure this could all be put behind us.”  
  
**Wednesday, February 7th, 2018 6:18 PM**  
  
Jesse was just getting off work, walking back to his truck and then home for a bit of R &R and he was completely sure that he had screwed just about everything up. No word back from Hanzo, he didn’t even show up in the store to get coffee, Jesse was worried that he actually had scared this man all the way back to Japan. He sighed, pulling out a cigarillo and chewing on it when his phone buzzed. The sensation made him jump in surprise, nearly dropping the fresh, expensive tobacco stick.

An unknown number showing up on his screen and what felt like a paragraph of text. _‘Hello, my name is Hanzo Shimada. I was given your number by my brother, Genji Shimada, as you apparently may be able to sway my opinion on returning to Japan or not. While I did not believe anyone could, it appears after a long conversation with said brother that you are the cowboy whom I continue to run into. I do not know what we could say to each other but I will hear you out.’_

Jesse shook his head and smiled a little, _‘First off Hanzo, no need to speak in a text wall._ ’ He smiled a little and leaned back into his truck. _‘Second of all, I am sorry. Just been a bad week and I_ shouldn’ta _treated you poorly.’_

It took a minute before there was a reply, he ran a hand through his chestnut locks, _‘I understand. It has been interesting moving to this country, so what could you suggest to change my mind about leaving?’_ Jesse shook his head, how do you fix that, how do you make someone not leave.

For him, Gabe had to show him around the city the things that made the hustle and bustle feel calm and average. _‘How about we meet downtown, Gibraltar Dr mural at 7 and I show you around, maybe help you get a feel for the city more, this is my town after all’._ Jesse smiled wider, he was proud to be moving forward and inviting his friend’s brother on a tour of the town. As minutes passed, Jesse was starting to get worried that he had pushed too far. He sighed and turned the key, listening to the loud and rough engine starting as he began the drive back home. Thoughts flitted through his head, maybe Hanzo didn’t know where the mural was, maybe Hanzo thought he was asking him out, maybe Hanzo really hated him that much and it was a stupid idea to share a special moment.

He couldn’t take the waiting, parking his truck in the lot to his apartment, he pulled his phone out and smiled a little at the simple reply left by Hanzo. _‘Very well. But you better make this event of yours worth my time.’_    
Jesse just shook his head _'I know I can darlin'!'_ he replied. Jesse clicked his phone off, popping it in the cup holder as he got out of the car. Time for a crappy dinner and then back to work in the morning.  
  
**Thursday, February 8th, 2018 7:38 PM**

With a long yawn, Jesse got out a bit late, Lena asked him to do a few extra hours since her girlfriend couldn’t come in to help her close up. He unplugged his phone from his boss’ office and started on his way back to his truck. Turns out when you slide out of your truck and leave your phone in the cup holder, it will die overnight. Lena had been nice enough to let him plug in his phone but he hadn’t been able to check his messages all day. Booting up the cracked device he was surprised to find 3 calls and 15 texts. He usually had maybe 3 texts, and if he was lucky a single call. He opened the messaging app, a frown crossed his face, all from Hanzo, oh god, he was a lot later than he thought.

‘I can not seem to find the mural. Any direction I should head from the Vishkar building?’ 6:42  
‘I apologize for the last text, I have located the street and will meet you there.’ 6:48  
‘Jesse, I am going to visit a small shop, please excuse my possible tardiness.’ 6:51  
‘Alright, I am on my way.’ 6:58  
‘I have arrived.’ 7:01 ‘Where are you?’ 7:05 ‘Are you going to attend this tour or will I need to show myself around?’ 7:09  
‘Seriously, Jesse, are you going to show up?’ 7:13  
‘Look, I am going to get some tea at Snowball’s Tea Shope. Show up if you want.’ 7:17  
‘This tea is a lot better than yours, looks like I have a better place to go now.’ 7:23  
‘I don’t know why I am even messaging you still, but I wanted this to work.’ 7:25  
'Quite the asshole move to not even reply or even bother to read my messages.’ 7:25  
‘I can’t believe you stood me up.’ 7:27  
‘Just delete my contact info and try not to interact with me anymore. I would prefer not to have more coffee spills.’ 7:28  
‘Goodbye Jesse.’ 7:32  
  
Jesse was a bit stunned, this was like a date to Hanzo and at least Jesse hadn’t been on a date in so many years, it was a bit funny. He should have clarified more or done literally anything, there was damage control but it was hard to damage control the idea of a skipped date. Actually, he had no idea how to damage control that. Listening to the messages, it was similar content, asking where he was, telling him how dare he stand Hanzo up, and then one that says goodbye. It was disheartening, he had no idea why it made him feel so upset, he barely knew this guy anyway.  
  
Jesse started to tap away on his phone, he could make this right, even if it killed him to admit he was wrong, Hanzo deserved it. _‘Hey Hanzo, I am real sorry for missing the 7 meeting, work ran over by a few hours and my phone was out of juice. Please, I didn’t mean to be the world’s biggest asshole, skipping out on you like that. Give me one last chance tomorrow at the bar. Genji and I go every Friday and lets just put all the issues aside, for Genji.’_ Hitting send, his heart was in his stomach, nervous about how Hanzo would react to his honest message.  
  
After a few minutes, he was surprised it was actually read and the typing bubble popped up. _‘I thought you said not to type in paragraphs.’_ The elder Shimada sent, getting a snort out of Jesse, an honest smile on his face. _‘One last chance, for Genji. See you tomorrow.’_ Jesse smiled wider, he was really excited for drinks tomorrow, _‘See you then. For Genji.'_   With the plans set, the cowboy was over the moon, this was actually going to work.  
  
**Friday, February 9th, 2018 7:21 PM**  
  
For once when he arrived at the bar, Jesse McCree was nervous. He drifted his way up to the bar, sitting on his stool and sighing softly, what if this was a terrible idea, what if it all went wrong and Genji’s brother actually left. “Akande, give me a Deadeye… stat.” He groaned out to the bartender. With a nod, he walked off to go get it prepared, Jesse watched the other man work on his drink. Jesse was so deep in thought, what would he say to Hanzo, ‘Hey, sorry for standing you up?’ It would be so awkward, why did he have to get involved with his best friend’s brother.

He needed this, he was Jesse Justice McCree, and this was going to happen if he liked it or not. As a glass was placed in front of him, the cowboy snapped out of it. “Thank ya kindly Akande.”

The large man grunted once more, beginning to clean a few glasses, “You need to get your head on straight McCree before someone takes it off.” Akande said, he always said things in a darker way than they needed to be, but that is why they all loved him as a bartender.

Before Jesse could even reply, the front door opened and a little jingle signaled more people were incoming. “Come on Anija, you will love this place, I even have my own drink, it’s sooo good.” An overly excited voice said from behind him with a small hum that could barely be heard over the chatter. “Jesse! It is good to see you.” Genji called as he tapped lightly his friend’s strong shoulders.

Swirling around, Jesse offered a lazy smile, “Well about time you got here, I was starting to think I would be drinking alone again.” He got up, the small spurs jingling softly as he stood up, looking down at the two Shimada’s. Side by side they were total opposites, but the eyebrows were a giveaway that they were siblings.

Genji smiled, green hair shining in the lights above as he presented his brother, “Jesse, this is my brother Hanzo, Hanzo this is Jesse McCree. He is that stupid barista cowboy I told you about.” He spoke in a teasing tone.

Jesse beamed, he was radiant like the sun, giving off a very warm atmosphere as he offered his hand to Hanzo. “Jesse McCree, it is nice to meet ya darlin’. This time, meeting the right way, one less coffee collision and one less lugnut in hand.”

“Hanzo Shimada, you are a very intriguing man McCree, it is nice to meet you again as well. And yes, never again a coffee spill, please.” Hanzo tutted, he felt colder, so refined yet with a little spark of playfulness coming through in his smirk as he offered his hand out to Jesse. The moment their hands touched it was like heaven and earth had collided.

A past history, an archer and a cowboy from long ago, falling in love, a world that had never been for either of them being painted in front of their very eyes. The cowboy ever so sweetly caressing his archer’s face, ruby cheeks flushing over them both as the world seemed to return to the present.

Past long forgotten, memories only flashing over them as they were once more forgotten, moments frozen in time, Jesse smiles brighter at Hanzo, “Well shoot, you look darn lovely with a little rose in your cheeks.” He complimented, taking a seat and offering the one next to him to Hanzo. It felt like they had some catching up to do and Jesse had no idea why.

Taking a seat with grace, he smiled at Jesse, something soft and welcoming, “I feel like I know you from somewhere, before all of this, have we met before?” Hanzo asked honestly while Genji worked on getting them the perfect drinks.

Jesse shook his head, he took Hanzo’s hand into his, clasping it gently, “I don’t think we have Hanzo, but I feel like I have known you my whole life.


End file.
